Tampon Tammy
About 'Tampon Tammy' Tammy was a loved girl, both by her parents and friends. Until one day, she was examined by an exorcist inside the Mansion walls. She was confirmed possessed, and moved to a secure unit in the Vatican city, before being moved BACK to the Mansion cells. This is her story of why. The day Tammy was examined, was a beautiful sunny Tuesday, in October. As sunny as it was, it was still chilling, and her parents described the misty weather as completely frightening after they knew their daughter was possessed. Tammy's parents took her in to be examined as she started doing very strange things, and talking in her sleep. The talking was not... normal. What can only be described as 'demonic' - Tammy's talking got worse and worse each night. Starting off with simply predicting what would happen in her parent's day next, it then led to insults to her parents, and on the last night ended with Tammy telling her father his teeth would all be ripped out when he went to work next. Her parents had to do something. Dr. Boris Mcintosh, our BNK Mansion's resident exorcist studied Tammy's behavior, but couldn't pinpoint what the demonic spirit wanted. It seemed very hostile, however. One night, Tammy's body was raised up into the air completely, and shaken violently. A tampon was removed from her vagina, inserted into her mouth, and Tammy bit down into it. Blood freely flowed into her mouth, down her throat, and all over the bed/floor. It was messy indeed. A lot of blood for simply what it was. Doctors tried to kick the door down to stop it all, but the demon had simply barred the door shut with its incredible powers. Everyone was shaken up, even poor Mike who tried desperately to bash the door in. After this incident, Tammy was moved to the Vatican City, Rome. Here she was monitored each second, fed 3 times a day, and lived under his holiness. However, this did not stop the demon from pulling it's horrific tricks once again. Aside from the talking, cursing, and general religion-bashing, the demon one night spoke its name to the Doctor on duty. CCTV picked up that perhaps its name is Joseph, and that it was extremely angry at the world. After this, the Doctor was killed. He was hypnotized and brought into Tammy's room. Then, Tammy stood up and punched Dr. Herbert in the adams apple several times. After this, she filled his mouth with tampons and blood, smearing some on the CCTV after she had finished killing him. Something needed to be done. The day after, Tammy was moved back to the Mansion of Delights, on request of the Pope himself. He said he could not let something so dangerous live near him, and kill his beloved staff. Tammy was sentenced to 100 years living in cell #1, the nastiest, grimiest cell of them all. Mike was kept in here for a week when he was being created, and he hated every second of it. Sometimes at night, Eugene states he can hear Tammy screaming loudly and/or cursing at him. Also, him and Barry find used tampons in her cell daily, and on the floor leading to their beds... Has Tammy, or should I say Joseph got hold of our best janitors?